


Holiday

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Christmas, Families of Choice, Multi, Writer!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben spends Christmas at Poe’s house — with quite a few others.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Inspired by another challenge that I decided to do as an individual thing. And yes, I know the irony of writing about a winter holiday in summer.

“So, are you going to celebrate the holidays with your parents?”

Ben paused at Poe’s question. Truth be told, he couldn’t say he had a good answer to that. After all, his parents were divorced, he was in low contact with his mother...

”My parents are divorced,” Ben said. 

“Sorry to hear that.” Poe’s voice was soft. 

“Thanks.” Ben took a deep breath. “I was thinking of spending the holidays with my dad. He doesn’t really have a place to go either.”

”No spouse? No kids?”

Ben shook his head. 

“What if you spent the holidays with us?” Poe said. “You and your dad?”

Ben smiled. “That would be nice.” He liked Poe’s family, their ease and vibrancy. And Dad...if there was one member of the family Ben trusted, it was Dad. And Chewie. And Uncle Lando. And others. 

Most of the time, though, Ben felt more comfortable with friends of the family and Dad than Mom or Uncle Luke. 

Funny how that worked. 

***

Calling up Dad was easy. Lando, surprise, had work to do and Ben got the Bespin Corporation voicemail when he called. But the others agreed to go, if only to see old friends. Jess, Kare, and Snap were spending Christmas with their families, and Ben was spending Christmas at Poe’s. 

Ben looked forward to it. A calm family atmosphere, a friendly one, nothing like the borderline unstable one that his family had. Dad was loving, but Mom and Uncle Luke...

That was a different story. 

***

Christmas at the Damerons’ included watching old Christmas-themed episodes of stuff like Doctor Who, and foods that Ben couldn’t say he tried before. Tamales, for example. In addition, there was the chatter about various things — Ben’s classes, Poe’s classes, and Ben’s book getting published. 

“Han won’t shut up about you being a published author,” Qi’ra said. She smiled. “He called me up just to brag.”

Ben smiled, a bit sadly. Dad hadn’t read the book yet, had he? He’d probably change his tune when he saw the death of Kylo’s father. 

“I knew my boy would go places someday.” Han said. “I mean, he’s got talent...”

”I had input,” Ben said. “I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Dameron helped. And Poe.”

Shara smiled. “We just shaped what was there,” she said. 

“You still helped a lot. I wouldn’t have come this far without you.”

”Ben...” Kes looked amazed. 

“It’s true.” Ben smiled. “I mean, my writing was kind of a mess before Poe and his parents helped clean it up.”

”So, do you want to read an excerpt?” Kes said. 

Ben sighed. He just hoped it would go better than the first half of his public book reading. “Just get comfortable.”

Poe sat next to him. The others sat on the floor or the couch, and Ben realized Qi’ra was sitting close to Han, which...well, he couldn’t say he saw coming. 

Ben cleared his throat and began to read. He read about the Star Destroyers looming above the planet of Jakku, and the stormtroopers inside, imposing white-armored figures who had been recruited from birth to do one thing: kill. Poe’s presence next to him made it easier to read, and to continue from page to page. He lost himself in the words, picturing the situation as vividly as he did when he first wrote it, in a world that he’d created. 


End file.
